The present invention relates to a rotor and an electrical machine that includes such a rotor.
German patent application DE 10 200 40 177 16 makes known an electrical machine with a rotor, with which a working magnet designed as a hollow cylinder is mounted on an armature shaft. The working magnet includes axial bearing surfaces, which interact with corresponding axial clamping surfaces of two retaining elements installed on the rotor. The clamping surfaces include radially extending ridges to accommodate a radial expansion of the working magnet. In addition, a sensor magnet is mounted on the rotor using a separate holder. A manufacturing process with which the working magnet and the sensor magnet are installed separately in this manner is relatively complex in terms of parts and the process itself.